State of Comatose
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Shizuo almost managed to kill Izaya, but instead puts him in a coma. Does he regret doing so? A tad bit of Shizaya-ness. Has 2 endings!
1. Chapter 1

Finally, Shizuo had managed to hit the flea dead on. This time, it was actually a fatal hit. For once, Shizuo had decided to not shout out the flea's name, it would be a sort of sneak attack on him.

And it worked.

The usual flying vending machine had hit the target, knocking him out on impact. Sirens could be heard throughout Ikebukuro as they rushed to pick up an unconscious Izaya.

Meanwhile, Shizuo just stood there. Amazed at what he had accomplished. He had actually managed to harm the flea! A smile began to form from his lips, more like a smirk of victory. Izaya would be gone from his life! Or, so he thought…

Shizuo was told that Izaya was only in a coma; he hadn't exactly finished him off, as he would have liked. Shizuo instantly brushed it off as nothing. There was no way that stupid flea would survive this attack.

For the next couple of months, Shizuo had a perfectly calm life; well calm enough as it can get in Ikebukuro. He still flung vending machines and people whenever he was angered and could go home without having to be bothered by a certain flea popping up for a surprise just to annoy him.

Though his life was peaceful, he couldn't help but feel as if something were missing.

The only explanation could be Izaya. He was in it no more. He was gone, lost to the darkness of the coma. All because Shizuo hated him.

Shizuo had to admit, at first he enjoyed not having the flea around, but after a couple of weeks, he started to feel empty. Shizuo missed chasing the flea around Ikebukuro, throwing anything he could find at him. It became something like a hobby that he rather enjoyed, though he would admit it to no one.

"You know, I heard that they gave up all hope on Izaya," Tom said casually to Shizuo, unaware that he had taken complete interest in this single sentence. "I heard from Kadota that they were going to pull the plug on him today."

Shizuo crushed his cigarette in half as he usually does when he's about to throw something, causing Tom to flinch. He was expecting Shizuo to go berserk for some reason, but he wasn't expecting what Shizuo was about to do next.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," Shizuo growled. _How could those idiot doctors give up so easily on that flea!_ Shizuo thought. _Shinra better not be behind this!_

Running to the hospital, Shizuo couldn't help but worry if he'd make it on time to see Izaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I will put up two endings to this, but since they will both be relatively short I have decided to put them both on the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo raced to the hospital, running as fast as he could. If only his adrenaline could work when he really needed it to.

Making it to the hospital, he ran up to the receptionist, frightening her as he was breathing heavily and had a scary look upon his face.

"Where…is…IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted the last part, causing the receptionist to jump. She immediately searched up Izaya's room and told Shizuo. She gave a sigh of relief when Shizuo disappeared from her sight.

**~Ending 1~**

Shizuo was panting heavily as he reached Izaya's door. Looking around he noticed no doctors around and he could feel the heaviness in the air.

Not even bothering to knock on the door, Shizuo flung the door open, breaking the hinges. He went over to Izaya's bed, but the room was completely silent. There weren't any type of noises from the machines that were supposed to be keeping Izaya alive.

Shizuo looked at all of the machines. Growing angrier as he saw every single one.

"IZAYA!" He shouted as he picked up a machine and threw it out the window. He threw out everything else in the room except Izaya and his bed as tears ran down his eyes.

**~Ending 2~**

Shizuo had ran as fast he could up to Izaya's room. Making sure this was the right room, he pushed open the door and saw a doctor about to pull the plug, he stopped as he saw Shizuo entered the door.

"Don't…" Shizuo started, but he didn't need to continue. The doctor instantly ran out of the room. He knew the infamous Shizuo and did not want to get thrown out of the hospital.

Shizuo panted as he walked up to Izaya's side. He had made it just in time. Looking at the unconscious flea, Shizuo was unable to tell why his heartbeat had increased. It was probably just because he was breathing heavily from running so much.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted to the flea. "Wake up, you bastard!"

Shizuo wasn't expecting the flea to wake up, and he didn't. Izaya stood asleep, unmoving. Shizuo was ready to throw something at him, as if that would wake him up from his slumber.

He stood by Izaya's side for another hour, until he decided that the flea just wasn't going to wake up. Shizuo felt something roll down his cheeks. Tears? Why the hell was he crying?

"Stupid flea," Shizuo muttered before heading to the door. That's when he heard a creak and an imitation yawn.

"Missed me, Shizu-chan?" The flea's voice rang throughout the room. "I was wondering how long you were going to stay and wait for me, honestly, I thought you were about to kiss me to awaken me just like in that fairytale."

He was awake the whole time? How long was he faking it? And why did he mention something about a freaking kiss?

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted as he picked up the closest object to him, a counter that also held a television set. He instantly threw it at Izaya, who dodged it, though he wobbled a bit, trying to regain his senses.

It seems like everything would be going back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So, which ending did you like better? I honestly couldn't decide which one to choose, so I put in both just for the hell of it.<strong>


End file.
